


Illness

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [39]
Category: Her Majesty Mrs Brown, Mrs Brown (1997), Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Illness, Sadness, Secret Relationship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Queen Victoria was the last to know about John Brown's illness, but she would be the first to tell him goodbye.





	

* * *

Victoria stood outside John’s bedroom door, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at hearing the harsh coughs coming from the man she loved on the other side.  
  
Gathering herself, she opened the door, feeling her heart stop as she took in his sickly figure lying on the bed.  
  
As she approached, she looked down at him in sadness. The fear of losing him hung heavy on her heart.  
  
“Stop yer worryin’ wumman.”  
  
She gave him a watery smile at his blunt remark.    
  
Deep down she knew their time was limited, and once again, she would be alone. 

 


End file.
